


Change of Heart

by powerfullybadwriting



Category: Limerence (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, hm! looks like its time to steal your brittle bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfullybadwriting/pseuds/powerfullybadwriting
Summary: Momoka Himura had always loved intensely. So, how was it possible that she was wrong about who she loved?





	Change of Heart

Jealousy coursed through my veins just hearing her talking to Sasaki.

Peeking around the corner, I placed my hand against the wall so as not to fall and reveal myself. Just as expected, Hitomi Okanao was there. She made her way down the hallway alongside Sasaki. It seemed they were having a friendly conversation about something meaningless. Nonetheless, I could sense Hitomi's sickening joy.

_She doesn't deserve him._

Lost in thought, I'd forgotten to avert my gaze. By the time I realized how close they were, it was too late.

"Is something... wrong?"

The all too familiar voice sounded concerned in comparison to its usual cheerfulness. Standing before me wearing a puzzled expression was Hitomi Okanao herself. Though I'd never spoken to her personally, I felt like I knew her well. I'd seen her speaking to Sasaki many times.

"Uh- er, sorry. I was just... passing by, and..." My voice trailed off. I'd never thought to come up with an excuse. But what was I to do now? Hitomi had just caught me 'observing' her, but worse, Sasaki did too.

"Oh! Are you alright? You didn't get hurt or anything, did you?"

Of course. Leave it to Hitomi to give anyone and everyone the benefit of the doubt. Her optimism was so childish.

"No, nothing like that! I just saw something that... caught my eye," I lied, "and I noticed you guys right as you turned the corner."

"Really? I'm glad that's the case!"

Thank God for that brat's gullibility.

"Well... see you around!"

With that, she and a relieved-looking Sasaki continued in the direction of the classrooms, leaving me flustered and full of adrenaline.

Something about Hitomi was bugging me, and not just her interest in Sasaki. Was there more to her than I thought?

Did I dare find out for myself?


End file.
